Battlefield of Fate
by Kiliani
Summary: A Fleetmaster, one who leads the deadliest fleet in the Covenant and a lone Army Private, a survivor since birth. What does fate have in store for these two as the Covenant march to Earth and towards their own destruction? Read to find out! Male Human/Female Sangheili (of course!)


**Location: Reach**

 **Date: August 30** **th** **, 2552**

 **Event: Fall of Reach to Covenant Forces**

 **Soldier Name: Radon, Ryan**

 **Rank: Private**

 **Affiliation: UNSC Army, 3** **rd** **Scout Corps.**

 **Unit Status: MIA presumed KIA**

 _'The crows have gathered.'_ Ryan thought to himself as he gazed at the sky where birds that escaped the battle were circling. It was as if they sensed the coming onslaught and were waiting for their time to feast and Ryan had little doubt that he would be one of them. _'Why me?'_ he pondered with a frown. _'Why was I drafted when I was doing nothing but working at a grocery store a year ago?'_ Ryan had believed that if he kept himself on the low end of life that he would have less of a chance of getting drafted at the time and it worked...up until he turned 17 at least. Now he was 18 and only a year in his service and already Death was knocking on his door.

Ryan wasn't a fighter by any stretch, he was a weapons maintainer and a fairly poor one at that but the UNSC threw him in it because they had to put him somewhere due to troop shortages across the board. The squad he was in wasn't anything special, just the run-of-the-mill frontline squad that typically were the first to be thrown to the wolves and that wasn't any different now.

Well maybe it was now, his squad was ordered to "Hold the Line" a day ago which meant they had to be the cover fire for the rest of the Company to fall back. With heavy sighs and fear-laced eyes they did as they were told alongside the 5th Infantry and 22nd Armor Divisions.

45 Army Soldiers, a few Warthogs and 2 remaining Scorpion Tanks against 3 Battalions of Covenant troops and Armor and now he was left. The defenders were swarmed the minute they got into a defensive formation as Covenant came from everywhere and Plasma blasts from the Wraiths decimated the Scorpions while the ground troops systematically picked the defeated Soldiers apart with ease.

But that wasn't the worst part.

 _ **-The Previous Day-**_

" _Second squad, shift fire to the left; First squad, keep the front covered!" Ryan heard over the radio as the remaining Soldiers complied. "Someone get those damned snipers!"_

 _It was complete chaos as round after round was unloaded into the never-ending stream of Covenant while Plasma blasts were homing in on their position every second. The Covenant knew they were done for but instead of ending it they let them suffer an endless battle. It was nothing but a sport to them as they simply let the Humans morale and spirit slowly wither before crushing it completely._

" _Sir, Phantoms and Banshees dropping in behind us! They're going for-" The comms went silent as a mortar round took out a Warthog and anyone within proximity. The next round destroyed the next two Hogs and the last one fell after a rain of projectiles from the Banshee's Fuel Rod guns though Ryan didn't get much time to see exactly anything as his vision was obscured by a massive blue light before being flung backwards from a Plasma mortar._

 _Ears ringing and vision blurring, he glimpsed a few of his squad mates struggling to rise before an Energy Sword found it's way into one of their guts. On the opposite end of the sword, appearing from the air was a tall Sangheili in maroonish/purple armor and a snarl on it's face as it ripped the sword from the Soldiers gut._

 _That was he saw and heard before succumbing to darkness._

 _ **-Present-**_

That was a day ago and not one peep on his comm since then. It wasn't dead but that either meant they were on radio silence or there was no one at the outpost still alive which means Ryan could very well be the last human alive in this entire sector. How long that would be was unknown as he only woke up a few hours ago and fled the scene before the Covenant came back for the bodies.

Chances are they already discovered one less Human among the bodies.

 _-Back at the battle site (4 hours ago)-_

"Final count." The Fleetmaster said coldly as they gazed at the wreckage around the site with a cold, calculated gaze.

"The Humans took out 5 complete Lances and two Wraiths are out of commission, one is permanent." Was the report from a Minor Sangheili. "44 Humans are dead, no survivors-"

"No...there's one missing." The Fleetmaster spoke with narrowed eyes as it scanned the battlefield again. Indeed, one of it's prey had fled the field while they were gone and now was escaping his fate. "I want the Human found."

One of the Zealots in the area turned to the Fleetmaster with a snort. "He will die eventually so why expend the resources."

The Fleetmaster was unimpressed. "A single Human just destroyed an entire fleet of Phantoms...a single Human just killed an entire battalion of troops including Wraiths...a single Human could destroy all we hold sacred and I will not allow it to escape. Either hunt down the Human or I will strike you down myself." The Fleetmaster said as their voice got progressive angrier every second. As if to emphasize the point, the Fleetmaster activated their own Energy Sword while grabbing the Zealot by the throat.

"Yes...Fleetmaster." The Zealot finally said while the rest of the Covenant scrambled to follow the order.

"I want the Human found by Nightfall!"

 _-With Ryan (Present)-_

Ryan jolted awake with a start as the sound of engines hit his ears. With fear rising in his being, he leaned out from the small outcrop of rock he hid in and saw Banshees circling the area and Covenant troops checking everywhere for something, probably him.

It wasn't safe to go out but neither could he stay here while they were around...either way he was screwed. _'Looks like I'm not going home...'_ Ryan thought sadly before grabbing his MA37 Rifle and inserted his last magazine into it.

If only he got the chance before he felt a sharp point at his back. "Drop it Human." A rough voice said from behind as Ryan went rigid before letting go of his Rifle. "Walk." Was the simple command and the sharp nudge of the Energy Sword at his armor was all the motivation he needed.

With heavy steps, Ryan made his way out of the makeshift shelter with the Elite following him closely with it's sword still at his back. At the entrance of the shelter, he saw an entire battalion of Covenant with their weapons pointed straight at him while he saw the Fleetmaster with a snarl on it's face.

Wordlessly, Ryan was forced to his knees before the Fleetmaster while the Elite behind him walked towards it's leader with a huff of triumph. The golden armor it wore was a dead giveaway of a low ranked Zealot and Ryan had to stifle a laugh as it looked like the Elite didn't want to show proper respect to his superior. Apparently, it didn't go unnoticed by the Fleetmaster as it gave a sharp rebuttal to the Zealot in their own language.

Ryan didn't know what was said but judging by the looks on the Covenant faces...he could probably guess that it was some sort of insult. Sadly he didn't get to see the outcome as the Fleetmaster moved from the Zealot to him still with a snarl on it's face. "All this for little old me?" Ryan couldn't help but say. It was actually really funny in a weird sort of way. It took an entire battalion almost 4 hours to find one Human who was of so little rank and status by their standards that they would rather let the birds eat him than ruin their blades with his blood. "Seems like overkill if you ask me." That remark earned him a sharp punch to the head.

"You fled the field of battle, you left your own to die while you ran away." The Fleetmaster said as Ryan frowned. "You hold no-"

"I didn't flee split-lip, everyone else was dead when I woke up." Ryan shot back and got another punch to the head.

"A warrior stands and fights, a coward runs from the battle." The Fleetmaster spat out while Ryan felt some spit land on his face. "You Humans are an affront to the Gods and an obstacle on our path to the Great Journey."

"Sorry for stepping in the way of bunch of fanatics." Ryan retorted as the Fleetmaster scowled.

"Kill the Human...slowly." The Fleetmaster ordered as Ryan immediately lost his facade of humor. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a sadistic look on another Zealot's face as it ignited its own sword with glee.

"Wait!" Ryan called out fearfully as the Fleetmaster stopped and looked at him. "I-I want to challenge you for my life!" he said as words just formed in his mind. "I heard that your race prides itself on honor so I want to prove mine!" All around him the Covenant actually laughed while the Fleetmaster scoffed at the notion.

"You aren't worth the time or the effort." The Fleetmaster spoke while Ryan started to shake though he was barely able to hide it.

"So you don't have the honor to give me one chance to fight? Who's the coward now?!" Ryan shot back as the Fleetmaster snarled at his words. "It's simple, I'm going to die either way but you said I had no honor then let me earn it back before I die."

"If you wish to speed your death then I will grant it." The Fleetmaster said after a brief pause while the Zealots were stunned silent.

"Fleetmaster, this...thing isn't worth the time nor the energy, it will die anyway so let it suffer." One of them said loud enough for everyone to hear as Ryan's mouth fell to the ground.

 _'Fleetmaster? One of those highly ranked Zealots? A FLEETMASTER WAS AFTER ME?!'_ Ryan thought frantically

The Fleetmaster snorted is it looked back at one of it's subordinates with a glare. "If he wants to fight for his pitiful existence then let him."

"You are letting your emotions get to you...this is why you are unfit for your position!" One of them shouted back as the Fleetmaster stayed silent but Ryan saw the twitch in their hand. In the span of a second, their Sword was out and sticking through the Zealot and a fierce snarl on it's mandibles.

"Anyone else feel like challenging my position?" The Fleetmaster roared out as none dared to move not that Ryan blamed them, they just killed one of her own without hesitating in the slightest. "You human! You have one chance to regain some honor before you die, do not disappoint me!"

Apparently it was time to face the music, though now that he had just seen it stab one of their own without mercy he was beginning to rethink his challenge. He didn't have a choice of back out now though plus he did really want to live...even if it was just for another day.

His thought process didn't last long before he had to act on instinct and avoid a hot lance of energy where his head was only moments earlier. Thinking fast he dodged another arc and brought one of his fists to the underside of the Fleetmaster's jaw and hit paydirt, leaving the Fleetmaster reeling from the blow and he took the time to get some space to move.

The Fleetmaster, for their part, snarled as the human managed to actually hit her even if it barely did anything except make it even angrier. Moving fast, the Fleetmaster closed the meager distance he gained and struck out with it's hoof and got him right in the chest with enough force to make him fly back and hit some rocks on the cliffside driving the air from his lungs. Not stopping there, the Fleetmaster grabbed the human by the throat and with ease slammed his back against the rocks repeatedly.

Each hit felt like a thousand blunt knives digging into his skin all at once as the rocks dented the armor into his back like pincers and each hit only drove them further into his body. Thankfully after the tenth hit the Fleetmaster gave him one last shove and he felt his helmet give way from the force of the push and the unyielding rocks.

The Fleetmaster stepped back with a snort of disappointment, thinking that the human was dead and turned around to leave but a grunt stopped The Fleetmaster.

"Hey Split-lip...I'm not...done...yet." Ryan spoke as he picked himself off the ground, trying to regain his breath the entire time. Ryan wasn't much but if there was one thing he knew well, it was survival. His parents had to live in a worst places and scrounge for every last credit in a crime-ridden part of a city and Ryan had learned at a young age to fend for himself.

"I would be disappointed if you were." The Fleetmaster spoke as they turned back to Ryan.

"Round...two...bitch." he choked out as the Fleetmaster squinted at him before igniting the sword. This time he was ready and did a painful dodge left and got a solid hit on the softer part of the Fleetmaster's neck and left them disoriented. Using the momentum he executed a sloppy hip toss and followed it by slamming his fist right into the unarmored face of the Sangheili.

Breathing heavily at how much doing so little hurt, Ryan took a few steps back to admire his handiwork and to catch a breather. This wasn't over by a long shot and his thoughts were confirmed when the Fleetmaster rose up with flinty eyes and blood dripping from her mouth.

"Human..." the Fleetmaster began in a very low yet very deadly voice. "you are going to die on this field for your actions. Pray to whatever gods you choose for they will grant you no reprieve."

"Gods...I don't believe...in that bullshit." Ryan wheezed out as the field went completely silent. "What gods would allow genocide? What gods would allow us to suffer for something that we didn't even start? Where are these supposed gods when we need them? Simple, they don't exist."

Growls emanated from the surrounding Covenant as the Fleetmaster snarled at his words. "Heresy from a Heretic race. The gods will for your destruction and we are their instruments of that destruction. Your slanderous words are nothing but empty talk from one so weak."

"Weak...weak he says...the blood on your face...says different." Ryan said weakly as the Fleetmaster clenched it's fists in anger.

The Fleetmaster's blood was boiling, not because of the hits but because of the fact that this battle actually got her blood pumping more than anything. This Human was taking everything thrown at him, literally, and just kept coming! It made her blood boil in anticipation and enjoyment.

It was time to stop toying around with the Human it seemed. It wished for death, then she would grant it. He stood his ground and even made her bleed, so a quick and painless death it shall be. Fitting for a warrior of his caliber.

"You wish for a warriors death, then you will get it." The Fleetmaster spoke before shoulder charging Ryan right into the front of a powered down Wraith. The cold, unforgiven metal forced all air from his lungs and he swore he heard his ribs completely break at this point. His spine was another story, no doubt he had a fracture somewhere in it but he endured.

Until the Fleetmaster grabbed his throat and ignited the sword in it's hand. "Find comfort with your gods." Were the words spoken before the sword was driven right where he thought the heart was. Dropping the now unmoving Human, the Fleetmaster stood back and relished the feeling of victory that ran through her body. Giving out a roar of triumph, she shut off her sword and made her way back to a waiting Phantoms.

All around, the Covenant gave their own roars of approval as they witnessed more Phantoms descend into the field. Tonight was a night of celebration over another world conquered and another step closer to the Human's destruction.

And then a Grunt nearest the Wraith heard a short breath and looked at the Human, who placed a hand on the Wraith to lift himself up. The yelp that tore from the Grunt's mouth completely drowned out the rest of the noise.

And then Ryan's half-glazed eyes met the Grunts. "Boo." The cry of a scared Grunt turned every eye back to the Human as he struggled to even get on a single knee. Blood pooled from beneath his armor, soaking the ground around him and yet he still tried to lift himself up. "I'm...not...dieing...h-here..." He coughed out more blood that repainted the front of the Wraith as the Fleetmaster turned back with a neutral look in their eyes.

The Grunt that gave the yelp finally had enough and ran towards a Phantom, screaming his lungs out. "BAD DEMON! RUN AWAY!" That had the Covenant on edge as the Human finally stood while clutching the holes where the blade went through his skin. They didn't know that humans had only one heart and no idea where it was located it seemed. Another few centimeters and his spine and lung would've been liquidated but the sword completely missed anything vital, though it still hurt like all hell.

Vision blurring and skin paling, Ryan gave a bloodied grin to the Fleetmaster and did the most disrespectful thing he could think of. He stuck a lone middle finger towards the Elite. "Go...to...hell..." With that he fell down for what he thought was the last time.

 **Fleetmaster POV**

I stood over the Human with nothing but calm as I looked at him. His pale and bloodied form remained still but he still drew breath if the slight movement of the grass near his face was an indication. It would be easy to leave him to bleed out now but what if it was true? If he was a demon then it would explain how he continued to fight and the Prophets had issued an order to capture one should the opportunity arise.

This was their chance to finally have one in their possession.

Turning to a medical squad, I gave the order. "Treat his wounds and prepare him for transport, if he dies then so do you."

With that, I started back to my Phantom with a calm expression on my face. We had a demon in our possession and the Hierarchs wanted one for interrogation, I could almost see the Councilor rank being given to me after this. Let Thel have the escaped ship all he wants, I had a demon in my captivity and a new rank in my sights.

Unknown to me at the time, this one human would make me feel something I thought was long since dead to me.

 **Alright, I know it's another when I have too much already but this was something I started last year and just worked on as a hobby. Still I love the female Sangheili/male Human stuff and even though they are rarer than cooperation between Democrats and Republicans, I still hold out some hope that it will take off.**

 **I had someone read over this and made the changes they suggested but it's up to you all to tell me the final verdict on it.**

 **Side note: Zealots range from Shipmaster to Supreme Commander, so a Fleetmaster would be the near the upper end of the rank. I chose Maroon armor to ensure that the Fleetmaster wasn't confused with a normal Zealot.**


End file.
